<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To a T by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661088">To a T</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Bill One Shots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Needles, One Shot, Other, Public Sex, Smut, Testosterone, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans awareness week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill's partner Julian starts his testosterone regimen, his newly increased libido sets their passion for one another on fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hader/Original Transmasculine Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Bill One Shots [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To a T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for phantomofthegallifreyanopera &lt;3</p>
<p>TW/CW: The original character of Julian is assigned female at birth. In reference to his genitalia I use words like 'pussy' and 'clit.' I apologize if these are too dysphoria-inducing for some. If you would like a fic that uses different terminology, please don't hesitate to make a request!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bursting through the door, Julian held the pharmacy bag aloft, face beaming. “I got it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill hopped up from the couch, clapping his palms together. “Great! Let’s go.” The two of them scurried to the bathroom, Bill taking down the supplies while Julian washed his hands before donning a pair of medical gloves. Lifting up his shirt, Julian drew the air into the syringe as the nurse showed him at the clinic before inserting it into the small vial and drawing up the testosterone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poised at the ready with a band-aid, Bill cast his eyes away when Julian plunged the needle into a spot a couple inches away from his navel. As much as he wanted to be supportive, Bill got a tad squeamish about such things, and as soon as Julian withdrew, Bill hastily covered the droplet of blood, swooping in to kiss Julian and cupping his cheek with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so proud of you.” Combing back his sandy blond hair, Bill’s cobalt eyes were warm with affection as his large hands went to Julian’s waist and he drew him into his tall frame. Leaning against Bill’s firm chest with a sigh of contentment, Julian knew it was silly, knew the tingle dancing across his skin was merely the excitement over entering the next stage of his transition, that no real effects could be felt yet, but the relief at this major step toward manhood, paired with Bill’s continued support and acceptance, helped Julian love himself in a way he never thought possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The changes were slow, but definitely noticeable, with each progressive shot over the coming weeks. When Julian and Bill went to the gym together, he couldn’t comprehend how one human could sweat this profusely. It was crazy. Suddenly Julian understood why Bill didn’t mind when he hogged the covers at night and made fun of him for constantly tucking his fingers and toes underneath Bill in the wintertime. No longer. Julian gladly slumbered under a sheet in his boxers, even going so far as to wriggle away from the comfort of Bill’s strong arms on a couple of nights when his body simply couldn’t adjust to the fresh waves of heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hungry. Holy hell, Julian wanted to eat everything. Never before could he understand how Bill managed to shovel food into his wide mouth and maintain his beautiful figure. But now Julian knew his secret. Testosterone. Because in addition to his voracious appetite, Julian had oodles of energy previously unavailable to him. Before, when he exercised, it was an arduous slog. Julian would look longingly as Bill lifted weights. Not only because seeing Bill flex his powerful arms was devastatingly sexy, but because for Bill, it seemed he could pack on muscle with a quarter of the effort Julian expended. Now, Julian seemed to be catching up, albeit slowly. It was exciting, seeing that tiny curve pop along his bicep, that ridge form in his forearm. And it motivated him to push even harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But more than the sticky, oily skin. More than the increase in grocery costs. Even more than his voice, which Julian couldn’t hear changing, but Bill assured him dropped a hair in the last two months, was Julian’s libido. Julian expected it would increase. Knew from others on T that it revved up your sex drive. But this...this was insanity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if everything Bill did, everything he was, suddenly became devastatingly erotic. Their sex life was always great. Julian had no complaints, and to his knowledge, neither did Bill. But, about three quarters of the time, Bill was the one who initiated things, his big hands touching down on Julian’s hips, stubble grazing his neck as he became aware of Bill’s presence and he summoned him from wherever he might be in the house back to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, as soon as Bill walked through the door, Julian flew at him like a flock of starving pigeons, relentless and groping, often dragging Bill to the floor before they could even make it to the mattress. And, Julian noticed, the nature of his orgasms changed. Before, he adored how Bill stoked the embers of passion, his lengthy fingers combing through his hair, pink lips peppering over his face, neck, collarbone, as Bill’s huge, agile hands kneaded over every inch of Julian’s flesh before they ever dipped between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now Julian’s clit throbbed in agony. The need for Bill’s hand, his mouth, his cock was urgent and insatiable. While Bill took his sweet time attempting to coax him to the heights of euphoria, Julian would thrash against his broad frame in a lustful delirium, pawing at him anxiously. Over the last month, Julian lost count of the number of times he cried out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just fuck me already!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when Bill mercifully did make him cum, it was strange. It was gradual, but it didn’t feel the way it used to anymore. Before, waves of pleasure radiated not only outward from his pussy, but seemed to overtake his entire being, as if the orgasm were a part of his skin itself. Now, the sensation was so hyperfocused on his clit, that were he to have a penis, Julian could easily understand how someone could prematurely ejaculate. On one particularly good day, after catching Bill damp and naked from the shower, Julian hauled him back to bed, only for Bill to make him scream in less than thirty seconds, leaving him a trembling pile of useless limbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian found himself preoccupied with sex to the point it was almost annoying. He always considered himself a sexual guy, but this was ridiculous. Some of the thoughts that crossed his mind even he found a bit distasteful. One afternoon when Bill snapped up a book, joining him on the couch and adjusting his reading glasses, Julian openly stared. All he could imagine was smearing himself all over Bill’s face until his last resort would be to toss those glasses into the dishwasher to get them clean. Needless to say, Bill didn’t make it to the next chapter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill didn’t particularly enjoy clothes shopping, but it was a necessity at times and Julian accompanied him to offer a discerning eye as he stepped out of the dressing room in black jeans and a maroon henley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Frowning, Bill angled himself in the mirror, tugging the shirt down and trying to suck in his belly. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth filling with saliva, Julian’s eyes traveled up Bill’s long legs, sticking at his broad shoulders. “Yeah...yeah…” Nodding dumbly, Julian twisted in his seat, aware of the fabric of his boxers slipping between the slickening lips of his pussy. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Bill hitched up a dark eyebrow, sticking out his lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Julian could think about was how badly he wanted to bite him. “Yeah…” Standing, Julian sauntered up behind Bill, fingers trickling down his wide back. “You look great.” Julian glanced over his shoulder, and saw the sales clerk was occupied. Hooking a finger into the belt loop of Bill’s jeans, he hastily threw back the dressing room curtain and dragged him inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Bill exclaimed, stumbling after him with a giggle as Julian whipped the meager fabric partition shut behind them before latching onto Bill’s mouth, hand slithering down to cup the bundle of his crotch. Chuckling, Bill took Julian’s face in both hands, parting for a moment, his sapphire eyes looking around. “Here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Julian nodded insistently, undoing Bill’s jeans and sneaking his fingers into his boxers. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Bill shrugged his vast shoulders. “Alright.” Linking their lips, Bill pushed Julian into the back wall as Julian shucked off his pants and boxers, urgently working the stiff denim down Bill’s thick thighs before lassoing him in with a leg. Bill reached between them, swiping his cock over Julian’s fold’s as he brought his pink lips to his ear. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me all the time now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Julian breathed, desperately trying to corral him in by tightening his ankle behind Bill’s knee. “I need you inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” The reverberations hummed through Bill’s built chest as his thick cock stretched Julian open with a gasp. Hoisting one leg over his hip, Bill’s other hand snuck between them to fiddle Julian’s clit, working with quick precision as he looked cautiously over his shoulder before he began thrusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian tried to kiss Bill. Tried to keep his movements small and subtle. Tried to stay quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But with a gorgeous man slamming his massive cock inside of him while his thumb raced over his swollen clit, Julian found the task impossible. Writhing up and down on the wall, mouth agape and eyes fluttering, he tore at the fabric of the unpurchased shirt, high moan breaching his lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bill! Yes! Fu--</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A big hand clamped over his mouth, Bill’s stubble scraping over his cheek as he whispered in his ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pounding harder, Bill grew concerned about the noise of Julian’s back smacking against the wall and paused. Bill lifted him, shuffling down until he sat on the floor. Though anyone could bend over and peek under the bare foot of nothing below the curtain and see their joined bodies, Bill figured it was less likely to get them caught than the alternative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately Julian began furiously riding him, and Bill hooked a hand around the back of his neck, smothering his mouth in his expansive shoulder as he rocked into the tight warmth of his pussy with a stifled grunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tucked against him, Bill whispered as loud as he dared. “Fuck...fuck, Juls, I...I can feel you cumming already...fuck…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bouncing rapidly, Julian nodded, tearing at Bill’s chestnut waves and shoving down the scream that threatened to break from his chest as he cinched around Bill’s massive cock. Julian ceased his leaping, dragging his hips back and forth as his knees wove in and out, body quaking and wheezing a moist spot into Bill’s shirt. Bill pulsed hastily, thumbing Julian’s engorged clit and panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck...fuck, Juls, yes…” Mashing his mouth against Julian’s neck, Bill’s balls tightened against his body as he sensed Julian constricting around him again, muttering into his skin. “I’m gonna cum inside you...fuck...yes...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rocking and whimpering, Bill tensed, breath held and powerful arms squeezing almost too tight. One high, irrepressible note squeaked out of him as he jerked them both forward, hot cum blossoming inside of Julian as his left eye twitched and he relaxed back on the dressing room floor with a shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill felt too guilty not to buy the jeans and shirt, and hand in hand, Julian couldn’t help but walk out of the store with a self-satisfied smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Strolling down the hallway, Julian touched the bottom of the takeout bag to check it was still warm before reaching Bill’s office and knocking. After a moment’s shuffling within, Bill’s wide grin greeted him. “Hey.” Bending down to kiss his cheek, Bill stepped aside to let Julian in and he placed the chinese food on his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how’s your day so far?” Julian draped his arms over Bill’s mountainous shoulders, and Bill gave his waist a squeeze before departing to unpack lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, pretty good. Nothing too exciting. Just writing mostly.” Bill unearthed a box of bao with a hum of delight. “Mmm...thank you for this.” Dipping down, Bill intended on giving Julian a quick peck of gratitude, but his hand looped behind Bill’s neck, lips fusing until he parted Bill’s mouth with gentle pressure. Swiveling into Bill’s tall frame, Julian entwined their tongues, sighing suggestively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill broke away with a giggle. “Damn, you are just on fire lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it.” Julian carded his fingers through Bill’s dark tresses with a mischievous grin. “You’re just so sexy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow…” Leaning down, Bill balanced their foreheads together. “I think it has more to do with the hormones than me, Juls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, Julian pursed his lips. “Hmm...let’s say fifty-fifty.” He captured Bill’s mouth with a smile, hand flowing down his built chest and over his little belly to undo the button of his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright…” Bill chuckled, stilling his wrist. “Just let me lock the door.” Making sure they had privacy, Bill turned back to him, oceanic eyes glittering ravenously. “I see what you’re up to, Juls.” Bill advanced, big hands snapping out to grab Julian by the waist and yanking him to him with a gasp. “You didn’t come here to bring me lunch at all, did you?” Face swimming before him, shark-like, Bill swept forward, cheek rough and voice deep as his whisper tickled Julian’s ear. “You came here to get fucked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck...yes…” Julian reached for Bill’s zipper, but Bill closed around his wrist with a vice-like grip, denying him. “Yes. Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving Julian back against the wall, Bill crouched down and in one swift movement ripped his pants and boxers to the floor, directing Julian to step free. Bill stood, stormy blue eyes wide and mouth spreading into a wicked grin before his large hand shot up, taking Julian firmly by the chin before mashing their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill’s tongue swarmed against his with an impassioned moan, Bill grinding his denim-clad cock into Julian’s thigh tauntingly, not allowing Julian to shift himself to get the desired friction. Snaking an arm behind Julian’s back, Bill dragged them to the floor. Wrenching Julian’s head to the side, Bill spoke directly into his ear, voice the shadow of a whisper as his hand cascaded between Julian’s thigh to circle his drenched clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came here because you’re so fucking wet for me.” Snarling through gritted teeth, Bill thrust his clothed cock into Julian’s hip as he made the first direct pass over his aching clit. “I know what you really want…” Twisting his wrist, Bill sank two fingers deep inside of Julian, crooking upward until he hit the cluster of nerves and Julian gasped. “You came here because you want me to fuck this pussy, didn’t you?” Pulsing inside of him, Bill sank his rounded teeth into Julian’s neck until he yelped with delight, slapping his palm over his mouth to muffle to noise and looking to the door nervously before resuming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you really want…” Bill drove his arm forward, thumb spinning over Julian’s clit until his eyes rolled and he began to seize, stifled screams condensing behind Bill’s fingers. “Is my cock. Right?” Bill’s mouth moved over Julian’s neck, scratchy chin chafing as he followed teeth with tongue. “You just want to get fucked, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill uncovered Julian’s face just long enough for him to let out a mangled cry. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling down his body, without warning Bill enclosed his pink lips around Julian’s swollen clit, sucking intensely, wide palm covering Julian’s mouth again at the first sign of a moan. Bill noticed that recently Julian’s clit got harder beneath his tongue. Julian told him it might even grow in the coming months or years, and the thought that there might be even more of him to play with, to tease when he buried his sculpted jaw between his thighs, enticed Bill endlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian tried to thrash away from the sensation, but Bill anchored his hip with one big hand until Julian dripped down his square chin, convulsing violently as the carpet burned his kicking ankles and he ripped at Bill’s dark locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emerging, Bill wiped his face, hurriedly bunching down his jeans, and before Julian knew what was happening, Bill was in him, on him, the reassuring weight of his broad frame above breathing hard and ramming fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill claimed his mouth, tongues dancing as he nailed Julian into the floor with a fury. Julian drove himself onto Bill’s thick cock, mouths meeting with sounds of rhapsody eking out between their joined lips. Forcing his soft cheek to the floor once more, Bill spoke against Julian, the echoes of his words vibrating through him all the way to Julian’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love fucking your tight pussy.” Bill growled, hammering ruthlessly as he rubbed Julian’s clit and he squeezed around his cock again. “I love fucking you so damn hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocketing into him with incredible velocity, Julian knew his back, his ass, would be covered in abrasions tomorrow, but as yet another wave of ecstasy crashed over him, eyes stuck in his skull and thighs glued to Bill’s hammering hips, he couldn’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill’s strong hand clutched at his thigh with a ferocity that guaranteed bruises as the rotations of his pelvis grew erratic and he hopelessly tried to contain his own soft whimpers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Juls! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barely retracting himself as he sought the addictive deep heat in the final seconds, Bill froze, eyes squinched and rounded teeth bared. With a noise like a whine attempting skydiving, Bill’s hips jumped, stubbled cheek brushing over Julian’s again and again as he pumped warm cum inside of him before deflating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looping his strong arms behind Julian, Bill caught his mouth for a lazy kiss, rocking them back and forth on the floor as their breathing slowed and their sweat dried. Eventually rolling away, Bill pulled up his jeans, running a hand over his face and Julian tossed a leg over him, rubbing Bill’s little belly adoringly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn…” Bill turned to Julian, threading his fingers through his damp hair. “What’re we going to do when they up your dose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Julian traced the line of Bill’s crisp jaw. “I have a feeling we’ll think of something.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>